


sea breeze

by 5INGME



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Communication, Crying, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Napping, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5INGME/pseuds/5INGME
Summary: to changbin, minho was a sea breeze—cold at first, but actually very gentle and tender.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	sea breeze

**Author's Note:**

> aka 
> 
> changbin is soft (and a lil sad)  
> minho best boy

minho was a lot of things. he was quiet. he was observant. he was straight-forward. he was reserved. 

other people viewed these traits of minho’s negatively. he was cold. he was judgemental. he was blunt. he was indifferent. 

changbin was minho’s boyfriend and saw him for who he really was. he was caring. he was perceptive. he was honest. he was thoughtful. 

it seemed to changbin that nobody but him and their friends saw this side of minho. that saddened him. minho was one of the best people he knew—personal bias aside—and changbin loved him very much.

minho understood every nuance and habit of changbin’s. and of all their friends’. minho had the greatest capacity for remembering their preferences down to the smallest of details. this made him the best at giving gifts. the best at doing small tasks for others that nobody knew they needed done. the best at comforting the others to alleviate their stress and anxiety.

minho was the best at making someone feel loved and appreciated, despite not saying it outright. 

where minho was a man of actions, changbin was a man of words. he poured his feelings out into lyrics, into metaphors, into imagery. he and minho were very different in how they showed love, so changbin often wondered if minho actually knew exactly how much he loved him. 

changbin often told minho ‘i love you’. he told him when he came home to see that minho had cooked dinner for them when changbin was busy at the studio and forgot that it was his night to do it. he told him when minho slipped a pack of changbin’s favourite candy in with their weekly groceries. he told him when minho put their blanket in the dryer for twenty minutes before bed time so they could cuddle in cozy warmth. 

changbin frowned to himself in the studio, his in-progress lyrics long forgotten. did he tell him too often? did he lessen the value of ‘i love you’ each time each time he said it? did he say it when someone else would say ‘thank you’? did changbin not actually express his love at all? 

changbin decided then and there to start expressing his feelings more clearly to minho. in a way that minho would understand. 

changbin looked up at the clock in the studio. 3:30 pm. he packed up his things and headed back to their apartment, leaving his song unfinished. 

\---///---

that evening after work, minho arrived back home into their apartment. he spotted changbin’s shoes in the entryway and his coat on the hook. he wasn’t expecting changbin home this early. “i’m home!” he called out to changbin.

changbin’s response was muffled, “i’m in the kitchen!”

“why are you home so early, binnie baby?” minho asked as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. 

“surprise!” changbin squealed, ignoring minho’s question. 

“you did this all for me?” minho stared at changbin in amazement, flabbergasted. 

“yeah! not only did i iron your shirts, i made us dinner and cleaned the kitchen. do you like it?”

“of course, binnie,” minho said, smiling affectionately at his boyfriend. “but wasn’t it my turn to cook today, baby?”

changbin smiled back, “yeah, but i just wanted to!” he pressed a quick kiss to minho’s lips.

minho pulled changbin close and wrapped him in a warm hug, before pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. 

\---///---

wednesday was grocery shopping day. it was the day of the week when the stores were least busy, and changbin and minho preferred the non-existent lines at the cash register. 

they had gathered all the items on their list and were starting to make their way to the checkout. as they passed the candy aisle, changbin darted away from minho, leaving him with the shopping cart.

less than a minute later he was back with a pack of mint kit-kats in his hands, smiling widely at minho.

minho beamed back at his boyfriend. he raised an eyebrow at his choice of candy, “no twizzlers, binnie?”

“we’re always getting twizzlers,” changbin replied. “this time, we’re getting your favourite!” he placed the kit-kats into the basket of the shopping cart with the utmost care.

minho laughed at his boyfriend’s antics then ruffled his hair, “oh binnie, you’re so cute!”

\---///---

the next day had been a long one, both changbin and minho working intensively at each of their studios. minho had learned all of the choreographer’s new routine by lunch and was able to create a half a routine for his own personal composition. changbin stayed later than usual at his studio, but had managed to complete two full songs and write lyrics for a third. 

by the time changbin arrived at the apartment, minho had already made it home, set out takeout from their favourite restaurant on the kitchen table, and was enjoying a soak in the tub to soothe his muscles. 

“hi, minho, i’m home,” changbin called out. 

“help yourself to dinner, binnie,” minho replied. “i’ll be out soon to join you.” 

changbin got changed into his comfiest sweatpants and t-shirt and then made his way to the kitchen and started eating. soon enough, minho joined him, dressed in his favourite pyjamas. 

wordlessly, changbin got up and left the kitchen. minho looked after him, puzzled. a minute later, he reappeared and sat down again at the table and continued eating. 

“shall we call it an early night tonight, binnie?” minho asked. 

“i wanna cuddle,” changbin replied, exhaustion from the day plain on his face. 

“alright, baby.”

they finished their food in amicable silence. as they headed to their bedroom, changbin took an unannounced detour for the second time that night. minho just waited for his sleepy boyfriend. 

changbin reappeared from the hallway that lead to the laundry room, carrying not only their blanket but their pillows as well. they were fresh from the dryer and were toasty warm. 

minho chuckled softly, “my cuddle-bug.” 

changbin smiled back. 

\---///---

minho was very observant. changbin’s behaviour over the past few days certainly did not go unnoticed. it puzzled him. in fact, changbin’s behaviour worried him. 

minho thought about it some more on the subway ride home from the dance studio. changbin had been saying ‘i love you’ a lot less these days. minho furrowed his brow. did that mean changbin didn’t love him? minho scoffed and quickly dismissed that thought; it was ridiculous. 

changbin still obviously cared for minho very much. changbin had gone out of his way to make dinner for them when it wasn’t his turn. he had cleaned the kitchen, which was something that minho often did for changbin. he had swapped his favourite candy in favour of minho’s when they had gone grocery shopping. he had beat minho to warming up their blanket—and their pillows!—for their evening snuggles. 

minho came to a startling realization: changbin’s behaviour was so out of character, it was as if changbin were imitating him! changbin was doing things that minho liked to do, the things that he typically did for changbin.

this just puzzled minho further. what had spurned changbin to act like this? on top of this ‘imitating minho’ series of behaviours, changbin had also become less talkative as well. this started to really worry minho. was changbin stressed with work? was changbin’s anxiety spiking?

minho decided that he would have to get changbin to talk about it. not tonight though, not after a long day at work. they’d both be too tired for that. they both really needed to unwind at the end of the week. 

saturday.

\---///---

minho and changbin sat on the couch, idly watching saturday morning cartoons after their late breakfast. minho picked up the remote and muted the pokemon episode. silence filled the apartment. minho was looking at changbin, but he kept staring at the screen.

“you’re not usually this quiet; what’s wrong?” minho asked after a few moments.

“nothing’s wrong.”

“you sure you’re okay, binnie?” minho asked. “you know you can tell me anything, no judgement.”

“yeah, i’m okay. why?” changbin asked even though he knew where this was going. 

“you’ve been…” minho struggled to find the right word, “different lately. i just want to know what brought that on.” 

“it’s nothing.” minho raised his eyebrows in response and changbin dropped his gaze, his focus again on the muted television. “it’s stupid,” he muttered. 

minho turned off the television entirely, successfully gaining back changbin’s attention. “unless someone dared you or you’re trying to prank me, it’s not stupid, binnie,” minho said softly.

changbin exhaled deeply, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “i thought it would be better if i showed you i love you by doing stuff for you, because that’s how you do it for me,” changbin’s ears burned in embarrassment. he began to realize how this was so out of character for him. 

“yeah, my way of expressing love is through actions,” minho agreed. “you always tell me you love me, though. you don’t have to change your love language for me.”

“but… don’t you understand better now?” changbin asked. “how much i love you?” his voice shook. 

“oh binnie, baby,” minho saw changbin’s eyes fill with unshed tears. “you know how much i love you despite you not ‘speaking’ my love language, right? so why would you assume i don’t understand yours?” minho said gently. 

the dam finally broke and tears slipped down changbin’s face. minho pulled him into a tight hug, one hand threaded into his hair to massage his scalp. 

changbin just basked in the sensation for a while. then he blushed, “i… just never thought of it that way. i thought of everything but that.”

“you know what happens when you assume things, binnie baby,” minho gently admonished. “you get into your cycle of over-thinking.” he pressed a soft kiss to changbin’s forehead, “you can always tell me what’s going on in your head, binnie. i’m always here for you.”

changbin wiped away his tears but more kept coming. 

“it’s okay to cry, binnie. i’ve got you, baby.”

changbin sniffled. “i love you, i love you, i love you…” changbin mumbled while he continued to cry. 

minho continued to hold him and pet his hair, letting changbin cling to him while he cried it out. 

the tears came to a stop a few minutes later, but changbin continued to sniffle. 

“you look really tired, binnie baby,” minho remarked. “how about a nap, hm?”

“sounds good,” changbin said, voice thick with exhaustion.

they made their way over to the bedroom and under the covers when changbin mumbled, “kiss me?” a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“of course, who am i to say no?” minho replied tenderly. he leaned in close and pressed his lips to changbin's in a slow, sweet kiss. “i love you, binnie.” minho whispered. “i love you so much. more than you’ll ever know.”

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have to thank seo changbin for providing the inspiration behind this fic. he compared minho to a sea breeze and i had to write a cute minbin fic.
> 
> i'm still working on Thinking of Stars, but i've been really busy because of finals this semester. i'm gonna work more intensively on it over winter break. as a note, i will continue to include woojin in ToS and in other fics that i write ♡ i can't and won't pretend that he didn't exist.
> 
> if you want, you can find me on twitter, @shineeflirt


End file.
